


Человек в черном

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Подобно Джону Смиту, Яна рассказывает истории о безумце с лицом как у него и машиной времени.





	Человек в черном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man in Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187664) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Яне снятся кошмары. Его комната смежная с лабораторией и если сны особенно ярки, Чанто слышит вскрики в темноте, но не пытается разбудить. Вместо этого, когда профессор более-менее приходит в себя, она готовит и приносит горячий шоколад, точнее то, что теперь считается им. Он просит не тревожиться так сильно и извиняется за то, что разбудил, прекрасно зная, что она не спала и сон ей не нужен (из дружбы он старается относиться к ней, как к человеку, и это столь же глупо, сколь и мило). От вопросов чан что же так напугало его во сне то, он небрежно отмахивается, заявляя, что не помнит, но она уверена, это не так. Чанто считает, что ему снилось падение и человек в черном, но не настаивает на деталях, глядя, как отстукивают ритм его пальцы, сжимающие щербатую кружку. 

Яна рассказывает истории. Все так делают – на Малкассаиро больше и заняться нечем, кроме работы и рассказов о лучших местах и временах – но рассказы Яны особенные. Они не только для того, чтобы заполнить время.

Все истории Яны о человеке в черном: злодее столь жутком, что собственный народ изгнал его, и даже боги подземного мира, в конце концов, отвергли его, вынудив вечно бродить по вселенной в одиночестве. Голос Яны становится тихим и вкрадчивым, он вселяет ужас в глазеющих на него ребятишек, что каждый вечер приходят послушать рассказы, пусть даже им самим порой потом снятся кошмары. 

Чанто понимает, даже слишком хорошо, что притягивает слушателей в этих историях. Отчаяние - иллюзорный враг, ему трудно заглянуть в глаза и сложно победить. Она и Яна тратят часы, читая убедительные доклады о механизме опоры, чан который будет готов со дня на день то, но это не сильно помогает. Человек в черном жесток и коварен. Он крадет чужие жизни и смеется, когда горят цивилизации, но, несмотря на все это, он лишь человек и всегда терпит поражение в конце. 

Яна называет его противника Тетой, сразу поясняя, что это не настоящее имя героя. Как и человек в черном, герой держит свое настоящее имя в секрете. Тета также умен и могущественен, как и его враг, но если человек в черном плетет свои заговоры в одиночестве, Тету сопровождает вереница отважных компаньонов, они помогают расстроить злые планы. Не важно, как безнадежна ситуация, малыши знают, все образуется, когда появится Тета. Порой, они радостно кричат при его появлении, и Яна, целиком поглощенный историей, изумляется.

\- Вы уверены, что сейчас время радоваться? – спрашивает он с неподдельным замешательством, а вовсе не с лукавством рассказчика. – Вся планета в огне. 

\- Ах, _это_. Но Тета же все исправит, - уверенно восклицает кто-нибудь из детей.

\- Да, конечно, – соглашается Яна. – Возможно, ты и прав. – Тут он улыбается и, заметно расслабившись, продолжает повествование. Тета - его любимый персонаж, он не может удержаться и постоянно возвращается к нему, чтобы дополнить и усовершенствовать образ. Иногда, Тета старый и желчный, иногда, вежливый и юный, порой серьезный, порой жестокий, временами его юмор так груб, что граничит с клоунадой. 

\- Простите мою стариковскую память, - оправдывается Яна, когда юные слушатели напоминают, что во вчерашней истории у Теты были светлые волосы, - если я сказал, что он был блондином, значит, я был не прав. Он точно был кудрявым шатеном. Сначала у него были длинные волосы, но потом, во время Войны, он коротко постригся. Но разве это имеет значение?

Вероятно, именно противоречия во внешнем облике и характере, не дают Чанто поверить в Тету. Его мотивы всегда благородные, но при этом настолько туманные и общие, словно Яна и сам не понимает их. Слишком похоже на вымысел: кто-то, придуманный Яной для борьбы с собственными демонами. 

В демонов же, Чанто верит – она видит их, когда лицо Яны мрачнеет под атакой барабанов, она слышит их, когда он кричит во сне – и она верит в человека в черном, потому что видела его в тот единственный раз, когда попыталась разбудить Яну от кошмарного сна. Он смотрел на нее из глаз профессора. В ту ночь его ужас был почти физически невыносим, крики едва не переходили в ультразвук. От ее прикосновения он затих, моментально проснувшись. В тусклом свете, его глаза казались абсолютно черными – так расширены были зрачки. Улыбался он как Будущедети. 

Чанто убежала бы, прежде чем ужасный человек успел заговорить, но он моргнул и тотчас снова стал Яной, дрожащим под тонкими одеялами, извиняющимся за то, что разбудил ее и просящим приготовить горячий шоколад. 

Дни, следующие за ночами кошмаров, всегда приносят лучшие истории. Сюжеты их сложны, персонажи более объемны, человек в черном, как никогда близок к победе, а Тета не спешит действовать, терзаемый этическими проблемами, чего обычно Яна в своих историях не допускает. В такие моменты, больше чем когда-либо, кажется, что рассказчик скорее вспоминает историю, нежели сочиняет. 

\- Разве это не было бы здорово? – спрашивает Яна, когда Чанто однажды делится с ним своими мыслями, пока они меняют схемные платы в механизме опоры. – Тета давно бы заставил работать этот проклятый механизм. Возможно, всего лишь стукнув по нему кулаком и понадеявшись на удачу. Очень в его духе.

Он бросает хмурый взгляд на свое изобретение и внезапно бьет по панели подвернувшимся под руку молотком, но машина никак не реагирует на его действия.

Яна вздыхает.   
– Нет. Как видишь, и он и человек в черном, всего лишь выдумки для детей, - говорит он и улыбается так благодушно, что она почти верит ему.


End file.
